Ira Steven Behr
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Roles = Writer, producer (TNG–DS9) }} Ira Steven Behr was executive producer of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as well as a writer of several episodes. He was also a producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation from 1989 to 1990. With writing partners Robert Hewitt Wolfe and, later, Hans Beimler, he possibly deserves the most credit for the Deep Space Nine Dominion War story arc. Biography Ira Steven Behr graduated Lehman College in New York City and studied Mass Communications and Theater at Brandeis University where he was offered a playwriting scholarship. However, he moved to Los Angeles instead to pursue a career in writing comedies for television and film. But instead of comedy, Behr became known for his television dramas. His first breakthrough was on the James Garner television series Bret Maverick. He later served as story editor for the series Jessica Novack. Behr was also writer/producer of the series Fame, Once a Hero, and Bronx Zoo. Star Trek Behr can be seen sitting at a table in Vic Fontaine's lounge in DS9's finale, , along with other series writers and producers, presumably as part of the holographic audience. In pieces of background signage (such as the [[Defiant dedication plaque|USS Defiant (NX-74205) dedication plaque]]), there is a listing of Behr's name, meaning that in a literal interpretation, there is a Starfleet officer named Ira Steven Behr. Among the episodes he has a "special fondness for" are , / , , and . After Deep Space Nine After Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ended its run, he has been involved in many other successful television shows. He was a consulting producer on and was an executive producer on The Twilight Zone (2002-2003). After that, he was the executive producer and writer on René Echevarria's . He currently lives in the Hollywood Hills, California. He is happily married to his wife Laura and is the proud father of his two children Roxanne and Jesse. In 2009, Behr participated in an audio commentary on with Larry Nemecek. In December 2010, it was announced that Behr would be the showrunner of a new series, . http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/scifimediazone/news/?a=26770 Episodes Written * ** (teleplay with Richard Manning, Hans Beimler and Ronald D. Moore) ** ** (teleplay, story with Randee Russell) * ** (story with Sally Caves) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Kurt Michael Bensmiller) ** (teleplay, story with Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Mark Gehred-O'Connell and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay with Gary Holland and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** ** (story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay, story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story with James Crocker) ** (story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with René Echevarria, story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story with Hans Beimler and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (teleplay with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) Books Written *DS9 Novels: ** "Legends of the Ferengi" (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) Producing credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Supervising Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Executive Producer ''Star Trek'' interviews * Online chat with Star Trek:Continuum, 1997 * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys" (interview from ) See also Archive of Ira Steven Behr's AOL chats External links * * * de:Ira Steven Behr es:Ira Steven Behr fr:Ira Steven Behr it:Ira Steven Behr nl:Ira Steven Behr Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven